general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:N217062/Corrections to the wiki
Given that last time I attempted to rectify things I was blocked, I will not actively make edits this time. But I stand by the information I presented especially since factual evidence and common sense goes a long way. Though first off, I would like to apologize. There was one thing I was wrong about. Seems I acted on bad information but a psychiatrist does indeed have an MD allowing them to fill prescriptions. My one mistake however does not invalidate my other information which is correct. Also a side note, every doctor character on this wiki contains in their name the prefix “Dr.” and the suffix “MD”. For example, Lucas Jones is listed as “Dr. Lucas Jones, MD”. As any professional with a degree will know, this formatting is incorrect. You use one or the other but never both on the same line. So then to rectify this we would either change it to “Dr. Lucas Jones” or “Lucas Jones, MD”. Okay now for the fun stuff. The Cassadines, our favorite evil family. For most members of the family, they are listed as being part Greek. This is simply incorrect. The Cassadines own property (an island) in Greece. They have adopted certain Greek customs such as names (ex. Stefan, Stavros, Mikkos, and some others are Greek names). But the family itself possesses NO Greek blood. Their family tree which was shown onscreen several times contained no full Greek names in it. This invalidates the theory that the Cassadines perhaps intermarried with Greek locals. They were and always have been full-blooded Russians. Now I hate to rehash this but for the sake of a full argument I must. The admin that blocked me (won’t name any names but it is listed in my block log) claims that the Cassadines had lived in Greece for “100 years or more (since the last Tsar of Russia)”. Obviously this person is not a historian because the last Tsar of Russia was Nicholas II, who abdicated in 1917 and was assassinated the following year. And it was stated by Nikolas Cassadine onscreen that the Cassadines fled Russia around the time of the revolution and the Tsar’s assassination. The Cassadines lived in Greece and then arrived in Port Charles in 1981. So if we were to use those dates, 1917/18 to 1981 is definitely not “100 years or more”. In the same message, this admin also made the claim “they lived there, they were Greek citizens, they’re Greek”. Well yes, that’s true TO A POINT. Because the thing is the category we were debating was “ethnicity”. A person’s citizenship is not the same thing as their ethnic identity. If we were to create a new category labeled “nationality” then yes, Greek would work for the Cassadines. But it most definitely would not work under “ethnicity”. Saying the Cassadines ethnically identify as Greek is like saying I (an Asian American) ethnically identify as Kenyan because I lived in Kenya for two years. You see how ridiculous that sounds, right? A similar issue is the claim that Liesl Obrecht and her family are Burmese. This is also not true. Liesl Obrecht has always been described as a Swiss German. She was born in Switzerland and she speaks German. She is also very obviously white. None of this even remotely suggests that she may be part Asian. Now in the message, the admin claimed that “it was stated by Nathan shortly after Liesl's debut that she was Burmese”. Already that statement is problematic. Given that Liesl debuted over a year before Nathan did, the statement makes little sense. Also in rewatching scenes of the early interactions between Nathan and Liesl, I never saw or heard any mention of the term “Burmese”. Perhaps the admin may have been referring to when Liesl’s history was explained that she had fled Switzerland after being outed for her illegal experiments on patients. Perhaps Burma was one of the countries she fled to. But again, to make the same argument, just because she fled to Burma it doesn’t make her Burmese. More evidence against this lies in the first reunion between Liesl and Madeline at the PCPD on April 9, 2014. During the reunion it was explained that Madeline had run away from her family at a young age. Madeline stated that she had left “Zurich”. This further enforces the already established history that Obrecht came from a Swiss German family. Also while we’re on the topic, the term “Burmese” really is archaic. Since 1989, the country has been known as “Myanmar”. The name “Burma” was used during the country’s colonial period when it was ruled over by the British. Today, the terms “Burma” and “Burmese” are no longer considered to be appropriate ways to describe the country or its people. Now for my last thing, which is more of a smaller thing. Under Kevin Collins’ occupation, he is listed as a cryptographer. Cryptography is Kevin’s hobby. He said he “dabbles in it”. He does not get paid for it nor does he hold a job title for it. Therefore “cryptographer” cannot be considered one of his official occupations. For example, I and all of you contribute to this wiki. But if any of us were to put “wiki writer” or some such thing on our official resumes we would be laughed out of any job interview. So there it is. Again for the sake of peace, I will not be making any of these edits (even though I really should). I only ask that other people on this wiki read this and consider it the next time they want to edit a page. Update Dec 17 2018: When new thoughts or information come to mind, I will update this blog. So I’ve been thinking about it and looking over old resources and the only Cassadines I can think of that possibly are Greek are the illegitimates. Like Valentin and Irina. Valentin’s mother’s identity is unknown so she possibly could have been a Greek local that Mikkos was sleeping with on the side. As for Irina, the same situation could have occurred between Helena and a local Greek man. Also note that Irina does not appear on the Cassadine family tree at all while Valentin does (this must’ve really pissed off Helena). Update Dec 18 2018: A fellow GH fan for the sake of debate brought up the fact that Thaao Penghlis (who played Victor Cassadine) and John Colicos (who played Mikkos Cassadine) are actors of Greek descent. This is true but that still doesn't mean that the characters they played were Greek. Note that the third brother, Tony, was played by Andre Landzaat who is of Dutch descent. As a rule, the ethnicities of characters can never be based off of the ethnicities of the actors/actresses that play them. This just isn't and never was a thing. Take Peter Stormare for instance, a veteran on the acting scene with a long and prolific career. He is originally of Swedish descent but over the course of his career has played roles that were American, English, German, Russian, Norwegian, and many more. The ethnic identity of actors has never been determinant of the ethnic identity of their roles. Just look at Hollywood's long history of whitewashing which is still occurring today. Update Apr 24 2019: Given recent spats over the last names of Elizabeth’s boys, I want to make things clear here. Cameron was never a Spencer to begin with, he has always been Webber. Jake was born Webber and then became Spencer when he was adopted by Lucky. However recent episodes have confirmed that he is now being called Webber again. Aiden’s paternity was in question when he was born. Because it was believed he was Nikolas’ son, he was born a Cassadine. But when it was revealed that he was actually Lucky’s, he became a Spencer. However, like Jake, recent episodes have shown that he actually uses the name Webber now. In conclusion, all of Elizabeth’s boys currently use the name Webber and this will be reflected on the wiki. Update Jul 5 2019: For anyone who bothers to read this, I’ve decided to give my original fixes another go. I know I said that I wouldn’t but I think it’s best to just get it over with. If on the off chance I run into opposition again, whether from the same person or someone new, I hope this time things will end more amicably. Category:Blog posts